


Fly Away With Me

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Mark/Johnny/Jaehyun, Sex Swing, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: It was bound to happen.





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* hey uh. I made you this.

“Yo, this was kind of fun. I’d do this again.” Mark has made it back into the monkey pose, using the tips of his fingers to delicately swing himself back and forth in his hammock. His shirt has ridden up to expose his stomach, a few precious inches that Johnny drinks in as he turns his camera off and unhooks it from the selfie stick. 

The studio is quiet. The instructor had to rush off to another appointment, and luckily they have just enough clout (or are easy enough to track down) that she decided to trust them with the keys to the room and the instructions on where to leave them when they’re done. The last few minutes have been the two of them lazily debating doing a Vlive, taking so long to decide that even the cameraman they’d brought along for the day has abandoned them.

“It was good,” Johnny agrees, dropping the camera onto his pile of street clothes he’d shoved in the corner when they arrived. “That plank was way hard though, I can still feel it in my stomach.” He runs his palm over his abs, wandering back to his own hammock. He leans into it, the fabric holding him up by his hips as he dangles back and forth. “What are you doing?”

Mark is still just swaying back and forth, a look of deep concentration on his face. Johnny loves when he thinks so hard that you can see it in his expression. His nose scrunches up like he’s some weird little bunny, like smoke is going to start pouring out of his ears if someone doesn’t step in. 

“Thinking,” he says simply, though there’s clearly a lot more to it than that.

Johnny reaches out with one long leg, stretching it over and over and over until he can nudge Mark right in the ass. “Thinking about what?” he prompts, laughing. 

Mark is silent for a long moment, and Johnny can tell he’s debating whether or not he wants to voice whatever is on his mind. Johnny has a strict “no prying” policy with Mark. Sometimes he gets so lost and tangled in his own head that forcing him to talk it out just frustrates him, sends him stuttering and stammering and tripping over his words. So Johnny doesn’t pry. He’s here if Mark needs him, Mark knows that.

But apparently Mark does want to share today, because he swings himself once more and says, “I bet I could suck your dick like this.”

“_What?_” It catches Johnny so off guard that he can only laugh, dragging himself up and looking at Mark with disbelief in his eyes. “Is that seriously what you’ve been thinking about for the past five minutes?”

Mark easily pulls himself out of the pose so he can sit upright, apparently ready to drain the blood from his head and back into the rest of his body. “Yup. It’d be mad easy, I could just hang there and you could just like, put me where you want me.”

“That’ll look great on the internet. ‘Kpop sweethearts caught in hanging sex scandal,’” Johnny says dryly, though he can’t deny that his dick is a liiiiittle bit interested in the idea. “There’s a giant window right there, Mark.”

“It’s a one way window,” Mark says simply, shrugging. “You can’t see in.”

Johnny walks over to Mark, grabbing his thigh to halt the movement of his swing. “How much of this video was you thinking about sex?”

“None of it!” Mark protests, eyes wide. He watches as Johnny’s palm splays over his leg, long fingers curling against the inside of his thigh. “I didn’t want to pop a boner on camera.”

Johnny laughs, hand squeezing lightly. “You do get hard every time a light breeze goes by.”

That earns him an indignant gasp, Mark’s eyes wide. “Hyung, you’re so unkind to me,” he whines, eyebrows knit and head falling back. “I’m wounded. You’re going to have to make some sort of grand gesture to regain my trust.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “And what might that gesture be?”

“Let me suck your dick while I’m upside down,” Mark whines.

Jesus Christ. “Mark, that is such a bad idea and you know it,” Johnny says incredulously, though he’s subconsciously started to rub his palm in little circles along Mark’s inner thigh. “If we get caught we’ll be in a lot of trouble, you know that.”

“But we’re not going to get caught,” Mark insists, going from whiny brat to bright eyed and excited in the span of a minute. He always knows when he’s about the win, the bastard. “We know we’re the only ones here. We’ve got the key to the room, so if we lock the door who’s going to get in? Nobody, not without having to knock first.” He smirks, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. “And you’ve been palming my dick for like, ten seconds without even realizing it so I think you like the idea.”

Johnny snatches his hand back like he’s been burned. Traitor body. “Mark…”

“Nope, you’re breaking, I win, let’s do this,” Mark says quickly. It’s all too easy for him to get into monkey pose again, swinging himself around smoothly. Johnny gets an instant eyeful of his pert little ass, looking somehow even thicker in the cradle of the hammock. 

He sighs, grabbing a handful and squeezing. “You are so annoying.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you from down here,” Mark sing-songs. “Come kneel in front of me hyung, this is going to be epic.”

Johnny shakes his head, hooking his thumbs under the elastic waist of his leggings and pushing them down. Despite his protests his dick is already showing interest, starting to thicken between his thighs. He shuffles over to stand in front of Mark, dropping easily to his knees. “Here?”

Mark hums, just a little lower than where he wants to be. “You’ve got thick thighs, hyung,” he muses, reaching forward to palm at the muscles of Johnny’s legs. “Sit on your feet? I think that’ll be the right height.” When Johnny obeys he grins, looking for all the world like a kid at Christmas. “Yesss perfect. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Johnny says, still feigning vague irritation. Despite the act he reaches up to pull Mark’s shirt down, revealing more of his chest and stomach. “Fuck, you’ve got a tight little body.”

“Hyung,” Mark says wish a blush, flattered. “I try.” It takes him a moment to get his bearings, limbs not quite sure of where to go as he tries to orient himself. Once he figures it out he takes Johnny’s dick in hand, teasing the length with nimble fingers. “Mm, let’s get you nice and hard so you can fuck my mouth, yeah?”

“I will never understand where you learned to talk like that,” Johnny says, a little breathlessly. When Mark opens his mouth he shakes his head firmly, tweaking Mark’s nipple lightly. “Nope. Don’t want to know.”

Mark shrugs as best he can while hanging upside down on a piece of fabric. Instead of pressing the issue he grabs Johnny by the hips, pulling himself in so he can press lazy kisses against the tip of his cock. It’s hot—ridiculously hot—but beyond that it’s also sort of cool to see how Mark is able to maneuver himself into place like that. The muscles in his arms and abs seem to be doing all the work, which Johnny admires with greedy eyes as his dick lengthens under Mark’s clever mouth.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Johnny says, watching as Mark’s tongue dips into his slit. It’s weird and crazy hot seeing everything from this angle, watching Mark’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. Johnny could absolutely do this again. Would management let him get one of these hammocks in his dorm room? 

Mark merely hums, taking the head of Johnny’s cock between his lips and sucking gently. He uses his grip on Johnny to start pulling himself on and off of his length, slow, short bobs aided by the swing, tongue rubbing along the top and swirling over the crown. There are little noises falling from his throat, these soft, happy little squeaks that used to sort of weird Johnny out but now fill him with warmth because he knows Mark is just super glad to be doing what he’s doing right now. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Johnny coos, running his hands down Mark’s sides. He moves his palms down to tease Mark’s nipples, thumbs running over the soft pink nubs until they’re flushed and stiff. “Should have fucking known you’d find some way to get a dick in your mouth today…”

Mark pulls off, panting slightly as he jerks Johnny’s length with shaking hands. “Love your dick,” he says breathlessly, drawing his tongue flat over the tip. “Love having you in my mouth, you taste so good hyung…”

“Mark fucking Lee,” Johnny breathes, eyes fluttering shut. “I can’t believe you’re real, sometimes.”

“M’real hyung,” Mark moans, tongue sloppy and uncoordinated as he slowly teaches himself to do this from a new angle. “Now grab me and fuck my mouth, okay? Like you mean it.”

Johnny might actually die. He pushes through the very real threat of a heart attack at twenty-four and grabs Mark by his waist, setting an easy rhythm, pulling him on and off of his dick with hands that grip tight against warm, smooth skin. He starts slowly at first to give them both time to adjust. He movements are easy, smooth, aided by the swing which gently rocks Mark back and forth with ease. But the more Mark relaxes into it the harder Johnny starts to give it to him, rocking his hips in time with Mark’s swaying.

“Tap my leg if you need a break,” Johnny remembers to say after a long moment, chest heaving under his shirt. The fabric is starting to stick to his sweat skin, he wish he had the coordination right now to pull it off.

Mark hums, too busy swirling his tongue along Johnny’s length to give any sort of real response. Johnny sighs, having the presence of mind to pull out. “Real answer, Mark. Will you tap my leg if it’s too much?”

“Hyung,” Mark whines, high and tight. “Quit messing around, give it back.”

“You brat,” Johnny snorts, gently slapping the inside of his thigh. “Answer me, Mark.”

“Yes, I’ll pat your leg, come on Johnny,” Mark chokes, starting to wiggle back and forth in an attempt to swing himself forward and get himself back on Johnny’s dick. 

Johnny rolls his eyes, but at least he’s got the answer he was looking for. Just as he pulls Mark back onto his dick he gets an eyeful of his erection, straining the front of his leggings. “Look at you,” he breaths, eyes heavy lidded. “God, I’ll never get over how much you love sucking dick.”

Mark hums a soft “mhm” without pulling away, because honestly, he can’t. Johnny is in complete control of his movements, easing him on and off as he likes, thrusting in with lazy rolls of his hips that send him deeper and deeper into the tight, wet heat of Mark’s mouth. With a sigh Johnny leans in, running his tongue over smooth spandex to tease Mark’s length underneath. That earns him a proper moan from Mark, who somehow finds the added flexibility to angle his hips towards Johnny’s mouth. Johnny smirks but gives Mark what he wants. He closes his mouth around the fabric, sucking and teasing and licking until it’s nice and wet, hugging the outline of Mark’s cock.

“Don’t know if I want to fuck you or make you come in your pants like the kid that you are,” Johnny growls, voice low and deep. He grabs the fabric of the swing tight and pushes, yanking Mark off of his length, watching as a string of precum follows his lips as he’s pulled away.

“We don’t have lube,” Mark laments, as if this is the worst of all things. When Johnny stands he lets out another pathetic little whine, trying to grab after him. “Hyung!”

Johnny pads over to his belongings, unconcerned with the way his dick bobs with each step, Mark’s spit cooling against his skin in the open air of the studio. He thinks briefly of the giant one-way window stretching across the wall, but he knows that if he looks over he’s going to freak out. “Like I wouldn’t have lube on me,” Johnny says, laughing breathlessly. “Between you and Jaehyun I’m shocked we’ve never been arrested for public indecency, a man’s got to be ready.”

“Jaehyun hyung does like to fuck in some weird places,” Mark muses, still dangling. “Remember that time in New York when we all—”

“Don’t remind me, I’m _still_ surprised we didn’t get caught,” Johnny says, shaking his head. “Okay get back up and get out of your leggings.”

It takes some doing with most of the blood in his body divided evenly between his head and his dick, but Mark manages to get back on his feet. He shimmies his leggings down, leaving them around his calves. “How do you want me?”

Johnny considers his options. “Remember when we like…” He tries to think through the haze of lust clouding his mind, sighing in frustration. “Bend over the hammock with your hands holding onto the fabric behind you. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, yeah it makes sense,” Mark pants, easily getting into position. He’s short enough that he has to push onto his toes, balance precarious. Stretched out like this Johnny can easily enjoy the smooth muscles of his back, his firm ass. “Fuck, this is gonna be so good. You don’t even need to prep me, I should be fine from earlier.”

Johnny hates the idea of fucking him without a few fingers first, but they are sort of running out of time and he knows for a fact that Jaehyun fucked Mark this morning so he should still be nice and relaxed. He tears the lube packet open with his teeth and squirts some into his palm, kicking Mark’s feet farther apart as he settles behind him. “You ready?” 

Mark nods, fingers gripping tight to the fabric. “M’so ready hyung, come on, fuck me.”

“You’re so impatient,” Johnny says fondly, working the lube over his cock. “Okay, ready?” He laughs at Mark’s noise of frustration, rolling his eyes. With firm hands gripping Mark’s waist to anchor him Johnny starts to push in, biting his lip hard as he sinks into that tight, beautiful heat.

“God, you’re still so ready for it,” Johnny groans, eyes fluttering shut. “What the hell did Jaehyun do to you this morning?”

“Don’t worry, he used lots of lube so I could still do yoga,” Mark pants, licking his lips. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

“And you’re pretty fucking small,” Johnny teases. He starts a slow pace, once again using Mark’s suspension to manipulate his body wherever Johnny pleases. It’s...pretty fucking great. It takes so little effort that Johnny can really focus on the way Mark’s body grips his length, warm and hot as he pulls out before thrusting smoothly back in. 

“Oh my _god_,” Mark cries out, thighs tense and biceps straining as he holds onto the fabric for dear life. His toes can barely find purchase, lifting from the ground before stretching and seeking for the floor with every movement of Johnny’s hips. “This is...holy shit this is intense.”

Johnny can barely manage a nod in response, too focused on fucking Mark within an inch of his life. His hips snap forward with precision, each thrust dragging his cock over Mark’s prostate, forcing the most desperate little noises from Mark’s throat. It takes some negotiation but Johnny manages to get one hand around Mark’s waist, grabbing his leaking cock and stroking him with no real rhythm.

“Hyung,” Mark chokes, head thrown back. “Hyung I am so fucking—_ah!_—so fucking close, please, please I want to come so bad!”

Which, thank god, there’s no way Johnny would be able to hang on for much longer. “Come on Mark, fucking come for me,” Johnny groans, using the swing to all but bounce Mark back and forth between his hand and his dick. It keeps his thrusts short and sharp, grinds his length over Mark’s sweet spot again and again. 

Mark is nearly cross-eyed with how good it feels, shaking with the effort of holding himself up. With one more hard thrust he’s coming, spilling into Johnny’s hand and onto the yoga mat below. He whimpers and whines, squirms, until finally his arms give out and he falls forward to dangle helplessly over the floor.

Johnny can’t stop to check on him, not with how close he is to his own release. His hand returns to Mark’s waist, once more able to control the lengths of each stroke, how hard he’s pushing into him. He slams in once, twice, three more times before he’s coming, spilling hot into Mark’s pliant body, moaning out his name.

It takes a while for them to pull themselves back together. Johnny’s thighs feel weak as he pulls out, leaning in to press a kiss to the small of Mark’s back before carefully helping him up. “C’mere, sit and drink some water while I clean up,” he says softly, leading him to the wall and helping him to the ground. While Mark recovers he carefully changes back into his street clothes, using his discarded gym shirts to wipe the come from the ground. 

“You’re going to have to carry me out of here, hyung,” Mark calls weakly, sipping from his water bottle. 

Johnny laughs, shaking his head. “Like hell I am. You’ll be fine.” Once he knows they won’t be found out and never invited back (he sort of wants to drag Jaehyun along for another session) he walks back over, hand on his hips. “You think you’re ready to get up and get dressed?”

Mark smiles up at him, sweet and a little stupid. “Yeah, I think I’m ready. That was pretty fun, yeah?”

Johnny can only smile fondly, offering a hand to help him up. “Yeah, Mark. That was pretty fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my wife, who read this and went, "Wasn't there a big window?" Because I had forgotten the big window.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)


End file.
